Heero's Nightmare
by Heero Adin Lowe Yuy
Summary: Just another quiet evening at home, or is it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heero's Nightmare**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

Peace is restored to the colonies in outer space and the Earth Alliance. The Gundam's once used for both sides of the wars that had ended, were finally destroyed. Heero and Relena sat in their living room in the Peacecraft mansion. Three years after their marriage, also brought two babies into their lives, twins. Crystal and Daniel were sleeping in their cribs in the Peacecraft nursery. Heero and Relena sat side by side on the living room couch; Heero was particularly dozing off as Relena watched the news.

"Heero?" Asked Relena as she looked to her side. Heero had fallen asleep with Relena sitting on his lap, his arms around his waist.

"Heero!" Relena said exasperatedly and nudged him awake.

"What?" Asked Heero.

"Did you hear what I said?" Asked Relena.

"No, what?" Asked Heero.

"I asked you if you wanted Hilde and Duo to watch the twins tomorrow." Said Relena.

"What for?" Asked Heero.

"So I can give you your birthday present." Said Relena with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"So long as I don't get in trouble." Said Heero.

"Who says you're going to get in trouble?" Asked Relena.

"I always get in trouble," said Heero, as he yawned, "When I'm alone with you."

"You're not going to get in trouble, Heero." Said Relena. When she got no response, she said hi name again, only to find that he fell asleep once again. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heero's Nightmare**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

_Recap:_

"_So long as I don't get in trouble." Said Heero._

"_Who says you're going to get in trouble?" Asked Relena._

"_I always get in trouble," said Heero, as he yawned, "When I'm alone with you."_

"_You're not going to get in trouble, Heero." Said Relena. When she got no response, she said his name again, only to find that he fell asleep once again. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep._

_End Recap:_

The next day Heero readied himself downstairs as Relena attempted to feed the two babes, Daniel and Crystal, before Duo and Hilde came to pick them up. With three failing attempts at trying to feed them some mushed carrots, the doorbell sounded. Duo and Hilde stood on their doorstep, with little Ashitaka cradled in Hilde's arms. Beckoning them inside, she went to clean the twins up before they she and Heero went.

"So," said Duo, as he made his way into the kitchen, "Where's Heero?"

"Upstairs," said Relena, "and don't you dare try going up there."

"Who says I'm going up there?" Asked Duo, as he inched away from the stairs, "I wasn't attempting to go up there."

Out of nowhere, Hilde produced a bat and hit Duo over the head with it, causing him to yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" Asked Duo as he rubbed the bump that had formed on his forehead.

"For being stupid." Said Hilde, "I'm thankful that our son isn't like that."

"Yeah, you're happy." Said Duo, again earning himself another hit on the head by the bat. Heero made his way downstairs and caught sight of Duo ready to pounce.

"Duo," said Heero, "take three giant steps back."

"Ok, ok," said Duo grumbling, "everyone's a critic."

Another loud "bonk" sounded as Duo got hit on the head three times.

"Now what did I do?" asked Duo.

"For being stupid." Replied Heero, Relena, and Hilde at the same time. Little Ashitaka clapped his hands together and laughed, causing the twins to jump up and down in their high chairs in unison.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heero's Nightmare**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

_Recap:_

_Another loud "bonk" sounded as Duo got hit on the head three times._

"_Now what did I do?" Asked Duo._

"_For being stupid." Replied Heero, Relena, and Hilde at the same time. Little Ashitaka clapped his hands together and laughed, causing the twins to jump up and down in their high chairs in unison._

_End Recap:_

Heero drove to P.F. Chang's, the twins after an amount of work of prying them from their arms, were safely tucked away with Duo and Hilde. As they drew nearer to the restaurant, Heero turned to Relena. Relena wore a blue satin dress that undeniably resembled the dress that she wore to her party all those years ago. Heero himself was dressed in a black dress shirt and jeans, with black shoes to match.

"Relena," said Heero, breaking the silence, "exactly what is the 'surprise' you have for me?"

"You'll find out later, Heero." Said Relena, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Right now I'm hungry."

After eating their dinner, and discussing matters over dinner, Heero and Relena wound their way through the private path leading to Duo and Hilde's house. Heero, finally impatient of waiting for his surprise, pulled to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"Where's my surprise?" Asked Heero.

"Close your eyes and count to ten." Said Relena, as she opened the car door and stepped out. Making sure that Heero had his eyes closed, she popped open the trunk, and grabbed a box from within, and closed the trunk. When she returned, Heero had just said ten. Heero opened his eyes and looked curiously at the box in Relena's arms.

"What's in the box?" Asked Heero.

"Open it and find out." Said Relena.

Heero began to open the box, and upon seeing what was inside began to sneeze. Inside the box was a small black kitten sleeping inside.

"Relena!" Said Heero, sneezing, "I'm allergic to these things."

"Never knew a cat could do that to you." Said Relena, laughing at Heero's predicament.

After picking up the twins, Relena found to her own dismay, that both twins were allergic to the kitten. Finding it a secure home, she was able to visit it from time to time, seeing as the "secure home" she found for it was right next door.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
